


ring, ring, ring my bells

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Diner Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Self-Indulgent, and then flo has to deal w/ it, colin has autism btw, colin is the embodiment of gay panic, colin: hHIKbdibikcdkbthamjksnsks, especially when its. this, man, mr big: hey you look handsome, not sure how to feel about it, thats flo and colin, the first work ever in this fandom, this is the second niche interest ive created a tag for, why? he just does man, you know the one "dumb gay guy" and "lesbian who bullies him" meme?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: Colin has the biggest crush known to the diner. Flo has to deal with this every time he visits.Colin is, fortunately (for Flo), a patron.
Relationships: Colin the Cellphone Addict/Mr. Big
Kudos: 3





	ring, ring, ring my bells

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to my friend read a diner dash x amateur surgeon crossover this morning and now my head is filled with exclusively colin x mr. big thoughts. not sure why it's just happening and im making it everyone's problem. also apparently this is the first ao3 diner dash fic which, to be fair, checks out. but have you considered: im a disaster bi who wants colin to kiss a man. maybe i kin the guy who even knows anymore. enjoy @ the three people who will ever read this

"Flo!"

_There he is._ Flo gave a half bemused, half exasperated sigh through her teeth, finishing up the last order of the day before turning her attention to the man at the counter. He always made a point to arrive right when shop was about to close up. Blonde, spiky hair made him stick out from the crowd- then again, it was hard to _not_ notice Colin, spiky hair or not.. He kept tossing his phone from one hand to the other and rocking on his heels with a lovestruck grin smeared on his face. Her lips twitched upward in a hint of a smile as she walked up towards him, leaning forward.

"Alright, something happened-"

"Something _good!_ " Colin cut in as he propped his elbows up on the countertop, still fidgeting with the buttons on his telephone eagerly. "Mr. Big- he- he called me _handsome!_ He thinks I look good! Do you understand how amazing this is?!"

Flo chuckled under her breath. "I see his taste is just as bad as yours?" She teased.

Colin scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You don't even _like_ men! You have zero room to talk."

"I don't like men, but I can appreciate their aesthetic when they have a half-decent one," she replied, earning another grumble from Colin. "But for real, Colin. I'm happy for you. He obviously likes you back, though, so..." Flo drummed her fingers on the countertop, then raised an eyebrow. "...Why don't you take your shot?"

The businessman tugged at his tie, suddenly seeming keen to avoid eye contact. "Well, uh..." He glanced around for a few seconds, then gave a sheepish laugh. "...I'm just scared. What if he doesn't? Maybe it's all some elaborate scheme, and he's actually just trying to see if I'm just some- _freak!_ "

Flo's gaze went from somewhat teasing to sympathetic in a flash. "Hey, hey, Colin," she started, resting her hand on top of Colin's across the countertop. "You're no freak for being in love. And if he says anything like that when you confess?" She chuckled. "Just another reason for me to beat him up."

"Hey!" His tone started off indignant, then dissolved into somewhat of a worried mumble. "You don't need to do _that_."

"You're a friend." She shrugged. "Friends beat up people who insult friends, right?"

Colin hesitated for a moment, then broke into laughter. "...I appreciate it- really, I do, Flo."

"I can tell. You haven't gone on your phone the whole time you've been in here." The two of them shared a chuckle. "Now, here. If he doesn't already want to hold your hand under the moonlight-" She leaned down, pulling out a small container with a slice of chocolate cake in it and pushing it over the counter. "-this oughta win him over. Go get your mans, Colin."

"Shut _up_ ," Colin said, but the grin smeared on his face was telling. He took the container off the counter with a soft 'thank you'. "Anyways. I better get going- my lunch break's almost up."

"Like he wouldn't cut you slack if you were late?"

Colin rolled his eyes and gave Flo a gentle punch on the shoulder, pocketing his cellphone that he'd left on the counter when the two had got to talking. "I'd rather not risk it. Seeya around, Hart!"

She waved him off and let her smirk fade into a genuine smile as he flipped the sign to "CLOSED" for her. As much as Flo tended to tease him, Colin was a good guy. He deserved the best, even if 'the best' was her on-and-off nemesis. That was life.

...And if it made him happy? Well, who was she to judge?


End file.
